<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if we had five more minutes by rc6188</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534855">if we had five more minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc6188/pseuds/rc6188'>rc6188</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, sad scho writes to blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc6188/pseuds/rc6188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem for blake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if we had five more minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if we had five more minutes,<br/>
i would’ve pried your shaking fingers<br/>
from the wool of your uniform<br/>
and weaved them into mine,<br/>
held tight, knuckles white;<br/>
the stick from your blood mingling,<br/>
smearing into the crevices and lines on our palms.</p><p>if we had five more minutes,<br/>
i would’ve leaned down and pressed<br/>
chapped lips to yours<br/>
and remembered the taste of you<br/>
because there wasn’t anything<br/>
holy about the situation anyway.<br/>
it was armageddon<br/>
and i was evil.<br/>
slouching down to do the devil’s work<br/>
in the dark cul-de-sac that i’ve created.</p><p>you, you’re always good. </p><p>and if we had five more minutes,<br/>
i would’ve told you so.<br/>
maybe even whispered, <em>i love you, tom,</em><br/>
because my age belies my naiveté<br/>
and i thought that war was cruel,<br/>
but not this cruel.<br/>
and i thought the time we had was short,<br/>
but not this short.<br/>
there wasn’t enough time.<br/>
five, ten, fifteen seconds<br/>
and i could see the mirth that usually<br/>
swims in the pools of your eyes<br/>
fading, draining.<br/>
<em>talk to me</em><br/>
i lied to you to feed the fire,<br/>
but didn’t confess the truth to dowse the burn.</p><p>my reckless boy who always slipped through my fingers<br/>
but who i never thought i’d lose—<br/>
if only we had five more minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>